Video on demand is a well-known technology. It generally allows users to select and watch digital video content over a network, such as cable TV, as part of an interactive television system. VOD systems either stream content allowing viewing in real time or download it in which the program is brought in its entirety to a set top box in the cable television context before viewing starts. Most current video on demand systems are in the context of cable and telephone company or satellite television distribution systems. In most of these systems the user buys or selects a movie or television program and it begins to play in the television set almost immediately. Typically a payment must be made for each viewing.
Typically in the video on demand context, the commerce-related part of the transaction is similar to renting a video since viewing is strictly limited in terms of time and/or number of viewings. In some video on demand systems for instance one may watch the video as many times as one wants, but only beginning for a period of 24 hours beginning when the rental is made. Such video on demand systems are very limited in terms of user control and access and they typically require viewing to begin immediately upon purchase. This is due to the inherent limitations of the delivery system and the user's device which is typically a cable television set top box or equivalent.